


The story how Eric and Dylan stole my anal virginity

by ericharrispiss



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine Massacre, Mass Murderers - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Gen, kinda cringe bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Oh boy, this is going to be sweet





	The story how Eric and Dylan stole my anal virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from a columbine survivor’s diary.

It was summer, two years ago specifically. I was at a camp because I kept beating up fat men including my own mother, so she decided she could not tolerate my behavior no more and sent me to this shitty ass camp. 

As expected, the camp was filled with fat fucks, niggas and communists. Rage filled my veins like a faggot’s deep anus as I was forced to sit on a nigger’s lap because they used black people as chair slaves, listening to the fat counselor talking about how his fat cheeks makes it hard for him to get penetrated. Gay ass fatherfuck.

I raised my dick and the fatass looked at me motioning for me to talk, 

“Hey fat fuck, I need to go pissing.”

“Alright, I’ll come with you.”

“Fuck no, I’ll fucking trombone you in the ass you fat. But first I gotta see if it can make it past the cheeks.”

The fat counselor looked surprised and his eyes widened, then he started to get his multiple fat balls in a twist and yelled

“DON’T USE THAT FUCKING KIND OF LANGUAGE WITH ME, YOU SKINNY ASS BITCH! ONCE YOU’LL COME BACK, THE NIGGER YOU WILL BE SITTING ON WILL BE NAKED! Hey EricHarris767 from Instagram, undress.” 

I muttered a “god fucking damnit” and ran away to the bathroom, I forgot to say that if you ever did something wrong, the punishment was sitting on a naked nigger for 5 weeks and you had to be very careful not to move or he’d get hard.

Anyway, as I arrived to the bathroom, I noticed a communist snorting Putin dildos illegally, I was annoyed as shit. Commies were all fucking retards with furry buttplugs stuck up their pussies 24/7 while having the entire communist manifesto tattooed on their big asscheek and they were sure as fuck on my rape list. 

“Hey bro,” I told him.

He looked up at me scared and almost peed his pants but I stopped him

“Nah, I ain’t ratting you out. I just want some good shit.”

“Alright, here you go. The prize is your asscra-“

But before he could finish, I hit his face with a dildo and he spat out his teeth.

I began to unzip my pants and use him as a live urinal until he drowned, maybe this wasn’t gonna be so bad. 

But suddenly I heard a boom and I was so surprised that I ended up pissing on my own face,

“God fucking damnit..”

Suddenly I heard two voices that you’d most likely hear in a gay trap porno too.

“Yo uh, Eric, I don’t think this is Columbine...” the twink with the faggot face said.

“God fucking damnit man, we ended up to a pride fucking parade because Siri sucks ass.” The “Eric” dude replied.

I looked at them, with piss dripping down my face and chin and suddenly we all locked eyes and the Eric bitch with his hat up his ass said

“That’s fucking disgusting.”

Dylan looked at him silently and said quietly, “I don’t know, dude, piss is kind of hot...”

“Shut the fuck up, Dylan. You fucking half assed nut.”

I began to speak up, “So you two are the new fags? That’s weird because you-“ I pointed at Dylan, “look fucking anorexic and the bone in my penis muscle.”

Then I looked at Eric, “And...nothing. You’re a fucking fatass.”

Eric, hearing the insult, suddenly popped a boner out of anger and yelled, “BITCH ASS NIGGER FAGGOT, I’M GOING TO BLOW YOU OFF WITH DYLAN’S MOUTH CAUSE HE FAGGOT ENOUGH TO DO THAT!”

Dylan suddenly spoke up, “hol’ up,”

I just laughed at what Eric said until, they both pulled out guns.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I knew this camp was a shitty pussy idea.”

Dylan aimed at me and was about to say something, but Eric interrupted him before he could.

“Oh..hold on. I have another idea.”

He suddenly looked at a bike nearby, and smiled. Dylan’s gay ass looked at him and then at the bike. He knew what he meant.

Dylan whispered to Eric, “Bro, you sure this gonna work? We never tried it.”

“Yeah yeah shut yo ass, it will. We will make it work.”

Dylan sighed and nodded.

Suddenly Dylan shot my toe and I fell down,

“WHAT THE FUCK BITCH, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SUCK MY OWN BIG FUCKING TOE IF ITS GONE?!” I yelled and held my foot. Oh yeah I forgot Dylan has a foot fetish so here you go

“I’ll do it for you XDDDDXDXD.” He whispered in a careless whisper.

Eric grabbed the bike and approached me, Dylan suddenly pulled out scotch tape out of his ass and spread my cheeks, then he used the scotch tape to keep them opened.

My eyes widened, “OH GOD OH FUCK NO IM A GOOD FUCKINF PERSONBGODSANNIT”

Eric’s fat ass got on the bike and yelled, “YO VODKA ENEMA, MOVE YO ASS UNLESS YOU WANT SOME.”

Dylan yelled back, “AIGHT REBALLS HOLD YOUR NUTS.” And he moved.

Eric began to ride the bike with such force that I saw his balls tingling and heard them clapping, I kept screaming for the other fat fucks to help me, but no one came. What a fucking disappointment. 

“BITCH IF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW, I’LL TEACH YOU EUGENIA COOCHIE’S WAYS, OH GOD PLEASE,” I kept yelling at Eric’s fat ass.

He and Dylan just laughed their anuses off. If I survive remind me to use these as sock later.

And...it happened. Eric rode into my anus, the whole world stopped moving, it all came crashing down, and karma was shoving itself up my ass literally.

Anal blood was everywhere and I even saw Dylan silently licking it up like a fucking depressed dog.

Suddenly bloody shit came out of my asshole, and I could hear Eric screaming random ass profanities.

“HELP ME DYLAN, YOU FUCK!”

Dylan stopped being a bestiality lover and helped Eric out of my asshole, he was now covered in bloody fecal matter. 

Suddenly Dylan started licking his cheek and Eric slapped him away, then they looked at the mess.

Dylan asked, “do we pull out the bike?”

Eric just shrugged so did Dylan, then they picked up their guns.

Dylan walked up to me and began to shoot the bike, still in my ass, and I felt my organs tearing apart as then Eric joined in. I looked like a busted condom.

Suddenly the fat counselor arrived, he looked at Eric and Dylan, me, my anus, and then Eric and Dylan again.

“You gotta pay for this shit. Anal rape ain’t free in this camp, my dudes.”

And he walked away.

Dylan sighed, “I’m broke, I shouldn’t have spent so much money on my Eric Harris body pillow. I hope a lap dance can repay it.”

Eric looked at Dylan, “No fucking way we will do that!” 

“Yes we will, you fucker!”

“Okay...yes we will.”

And they walked away as well.

I stayed like that until the naked nigger I was supposed to be sitting on found me and he took his chance too. That went on for months until my fat mom had to pick me up.

And this, my dudes, ladies and gentlefucks, is the story how the columbine strippers took away my anal virginity.


End file.
